The goals of the Genotyping Core are to promote and facilitate the research undertaken by the Program Investigators, as well as to enhance interdisciplinary research capabilities. The Genotyping Core will provide support in terms of equipment and expertise related to the very sophisficated technology needed for the success of the Projects, including all equipment and methods needed for single nucleofide polymorphism (SNP) genotyping and SNP arrays. The Genotyping Core will be an integral part of the research team in the development and execution of research studies;as well as providing ongoing analytical and procedural advice throughout the life of each individual Project. The specific aims of the Genotyping Core include: Specific Aim 1: Facilitate MHC genotyping for Project 1 Specific Aim 2: Provide genotyping support and services to complete genome-wide association studies (GWAS) Specific Aim 3: Provide genotyping support and services to complete the proposed fine-mapping and replication studies. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The studies proposed in this POI include 3 genome-wide association studies and follow-up fine-mapping and replication. The expertise provided by the Genotyping core in the technologies required for this work is highly relevant to the overall objectives of the Program.